Jin Kenshin
Jin Kenshin '''was a member of the CP-0 before he was dismissed under orders of the Gorosei. He now works directly for the Gorosei as the Celestial Dragon’s personal guard. '''Appearance: Jin is a young-looking man, with light pink hair and deep red eyes. His hair has always been this colour, and he says it’s natural. He wears a simple white shirt with thick, black borders around every crease, and a pair of plain white pants and matching shoes. On his wrists are intricate wristbands, and he has fingerless white gloves. He wears a light pink scarf that trails to his feet. It has a black cross on each end just before its trim. He is commonly seen with the scarf pulled up to block the lower half of his face. Personality: Jin is a very cold, callous, and dispassionate figure, and is rather aloof, brooding, and indifferent, willing to harm both his comrades and enemies should they get in his way. He refers to anyone he does not find interesting as "trash", and treats them as expendable. Despite this, he is not particularly violent, and will only fight when provoked or ordered to by the Gorosei. This cold demeanour allows him to stay completely calm and in control in most situations, and he is not easily surprised or caught off-guard. After much mental conditioning and training while in CP-0, Jin has suppressed almost all of his emotions, laying all of his loyalty to whoever commands him, and thus making it easier for him to accomplish dangerous, unpleasant, or unethical missions. Due to this training and his lack of social experience and personal initiative, Jin has great trouble in understanding how bonds between people can motivate others. He does not seem to comprehend the trait of fighting against all odds or the concept of the heart; during his battle with Luffy, he completely overwhelms the pirate, yet Luffy continues to fight on regardless of this. Because of this, he, shouting at Luffy out of frustration, tells him "to continue fighting is pointless." Powers and Abilities: Regarded as one of the most valuable assets the Gorosei have, Jin is undoubtedly an extremely powerful combatant, able to take on the Straw Hat Pirates alone and defeat the majority of them. Roshiki '(''Six Styles): Jin has complete mastery of Roshiki and all its different forms. *'Geppo '(Moon Step): The Geppo allows the users to actually jump off the air itself, allowing them to stay in the air for much longer than usual. *'''Geppo: Shissō (Moon Step: Sprint): Jin makes many Geppo’s through the air, rapidly closing in on targets, such speed able to take Luffy off guard. *'Tekkai '(Iron Mass): The Tekkai hardens the users' muscles to the level of iron, in order to nullify damage taken from attacks. However, it can be broken by strong enough forces such as Luffy's various Gears, Zoro's Shishi Sonson and Tatsumaki, Sanji's Diable Jambe and Franky's Strong Hammer. Despite this, Jin is able to combine Tekkai with Busoshoku: Koka to defend against all those things. *'Shigan '(Finger Gun): The Shigan is a close-quarter combat technique, in which the user pushes their finger into a certain target at a very high speed, leaving a wound similar to a bullet wound. It is a very useful technique that can connect rapidly and accurately, which works well with the Rokushiki users' impressive speed and agile techniques. However it's never been used to counter or deflect another powerful attack in any fights, which is probably because the user could easily break his finger instead of just blocking it with Tekkai. *'Yarigan' (Spear Gun): Jin hardens his arm with Busoshoku: Koka and forms it into a point, thrusting it through his target like a spear. It can be used to hurt Luffy’s rubber body because of the Haki, meaning it is an effective weapon to combat Devil Fruit users. *'Rankyaku '(Storm Leg): The Rankyaku is a powerful projectile technique, in which the users start by kicking at very high speeds and strength, sending out a sharp compressed air blade that can slice objects and greatly damage a human body. *'Soru '(Shave): The Soru allows the users to move at extremely high speeds in order to avoid attacks, as well as to attack at higher speeds and with greater power. It was revealed that the principle of this move was to kick off the ground at least ten times in the blink of an eye. *'Kami-e '(Paper Drawing): The Kami-e makes the users' body go limp in order to avoid any attacks, and float like a piece of paper. *'Rokuogan '(Six King Gun): The Rokuogan is the secret and ultimate attack of the Rokushiki style. Rob Lucci states that only those who have absolute mastery of the other six skills can have access to this seventh skill. The user places both his/her fists right in front of the target and launches a devastating shock wave, which seems to have the same power as an Impact Dial or even a Reject Dial (depending on the amount of energy absorbed by the dial), and causing massive internal injuries. *'Rokuoyashi' (Six King Palm): A less powerful, but more ranged version of the Rokuogan, where Jin thrusts his palm out at such a speed that he literally throws a compressed shockwave of air at the opponent, which causes severe internal damage. ' ' Tentai-jū '(''Celestial Beasts): His own original martial art, which consists of four powerful techniques named after the Four Celestial Beasts. *'''Suzaku: The principle of this attack is to strike the enemy down with countless punches. The technique is started by kicking the enemy into the air. The user then jumps into the air in a distinctive stance and begins punching the enemy repeatedly. The speed of the punches is so fast that they are set ablaze by sheer speed and friction. This creates a peacock-like fan of fire around the opponent. Once the attack is finished, the enemy will be sent crashing back to the ground, covered with the attack's aura. This attack can also be used at long range, shooting hundreds of fireballs at targets from afar. *'Byakko': The user places a palm facing forward in front of their face with one hand and then taps it with his other hand, formed into a fist, which creates a massive amount of air pressure. Next, the user forms a unique hand seal resembling a tiger, which launches the air pressure at the opponent in the shape of a tiger, by leaving a gigantic tiger-shaped impression into the initially built-up air pressure with the hand seal. The air pressure will condense as its moving and be focused into a single point. The technique then explodes on contact, releasing the built up air pressure in an instant. A massive concussive explosion is created which can be felt a significant distance away. *'Genbu': By combining Busoshoku: Koka and Tekkai, Jin can create an impenetrable defence. It has taken hits from both Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gatling and Asura: Ichibugin, an impressive feat, albeit it took some effort. It was stated by Smoker, that to use both Haki and Tekkai simultaneously is highly difficult, stating it’s almost impossible to do. He has been shown using this to attack, as he rotates with his arms out in order to repel attacker by hitting them with sledgehammer-like arms. *'Seiryū': An attack only to be used underwater. After striking at the water with a jaw-like hand seal, he follows with a swift arching kick, hitting the imprinted water and breaking the surface to form a dragon made of water, which proceeds to strike whatever is in front of it with tremendous force. This is especially effective against Devil Fruit users, as if they do survive the initial strike, is saps them of their power, making them susceptible to attack. Jin states that he created this technique after seeing Fishman Karate in action. *'Kōryū': Jin’s strongest attack. When Jin initiates the technique, he emits a huge amount of energy, which forms into a flickering dragon shape. He then dashes forward at such an extreme speed that the space within the immediate vicinity of the technique is distorted, allowing him to bypass his target's defences. Jin then deals an immensely powerful kick which carries such force that it is capable of obliterating the target's body, as well as shattering the bones in Jin's own leg. Being the most powerful of all Celestial Beast attacks, it is also the most taxing on the body as it left Jin on the brink of death__FORCETOC__ Category:Mitchellmt1943 Category:Male Category:Former Cipher Pol Category:Rokushiki User Category:Martial Artist